


96linerzz legendzz

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting, Too many memes were used in this fic, side JohnYong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Doyoung sends a message to the 96l groupchat because he's facing a problem, but he doesn't find the support he's looking for and worse, it looks like he sparked more problems.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	96linerzz legendzz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is a birthday fic from me to myself because sometimes you gotta treat yourself hehe. I'm also thanking all of my friends who are always here for me and who listen to me rant about my stories and who fuel me into writing more hehe ♡ Sending the biggest hugs to Gaëlle, Noélia, Esther, Allie, Star, Jelly, Jean, Sakura ♡

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Doie Bunny**

guys (╥_╥)

i need your help

plEASE (இ﹏இ`｡)

**Kunnie Bear**

???

did something bad happen???

**Tennie Kitty**

please don’t tell me it’s something stupid

i still remember when you sent a message here because there was a cockroach near your bed

how did you even expect us to help

**Doie Bunny**

I MESSED UP OKAY I WAS TRYING TO MESSAGE JOHNNY

COCKROACHES ARE DISGUSTING

I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW IT CAME INTO THE ROOM

IT ISN’T A DUMPSTER AND TAEYONG’S SIDE IS CLEAN TOO

**Tennie Kitty**

you should see kun’s room |⁰⊖⁰)

it’s bad

he mostly blames lucas and hendery but i be knowing |⁰⊖⁰)

men are disgusting

**Kunnie Bear**

TEN

i’m so kicking your ass once i’m back from shopping

I SWEAR（♯▼皿▼）

（♯▼皿▼）

**Tennie Kitty**

please do ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

it’s been so long since you last punished me ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

**Doie Bunny**

…

forget it i don’t wanna talk anymore

**Kunnie Bear**

just

ignore ten

we can talk between adults and pretend he isn’t there

let’s go back to your problem doyoung

what is it

**Doie Bunny**

i know you just said between adults but i’m like

worried you’re gonna find my problem stupid

(((;ﾟ;Д;ﾟ;)))

**Tennie Kitty**

oh my god

spill, you drama queen

**Doie Bunny**

so

i like

you know

**Tennie Kitty**

JUST FUCKING SAY IT

[ ](https://imgur.com/NODsthV)

**Doie Bunny**

FUCK YOU

IVE GOT A FUCKING CRUSH AND IM DYING HERE

CANT YOU BE UNDERSTANDING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE (இ﹏இ`｡)

**Tennie Kitty**

ALL OF THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH????

WHAT ARE YOU

15????

**Kunnie Bear**

sorry i had to pay for groceries and yangyang kept annoying me

and hendery almost broke his arm, lord give me strength to take care of these children

what did i miss

oH

OOOOOOH

YOU HAVE A CRUSH OMG

whomst is it don’t be shy

**Doie Bunny**

i feel like I’m gonna die if i say his name (╥_╥)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wBcAeiE)

**Tennie Kitty**

THE MEME

boy do you have a crush on a demon or what lmao

can we play guess

**Kunnie Bear**

ten can’t you see doyoung is suffering here

is it taeyong?

**Doie Bunny**

KUN

WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO GUESS

（♯▼皿▼）

WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING ADULTS TOGETHER (╬ಠ益ಠ)

AND NO ITS NOT TAEYONG OMG NO NEVER ಠ▃ಠ

**Tennie Kitty**

omg why are you denying it so strongly

what did the man ever do to you

taeyong isn’t ugly and he’s nice!

aren’t you guys like bff

**Doie Bunny**

yeah but no

i mean yes he’s my best friend but i don’t like him that way

plus he

no wait i don’t think i’m allowed to say that

**Kunnie Bear**

say what

cmon i’m invested too now

Ten i’m home in like 5min

are you in your room?

**Tennie Kitty**

yup

**Kunnie Bear**

mind if i join you after my shower?

**Tennie Kitty**

i do mind very much

don’t come near me

**Kunnie Bear**

okay fuck you too then ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ

i’m gonna steal your shower gel and your clothes

**Tennie Kitty**

lol

can’t live without me to the point you gotta wear my stuff huh?

**Doie Bunny**

guys

i’m still here

do you mind maybe saving the lovers’ quarrel for later

**Kunnie Bear**

what lovers’ quarrel lmao

anyway sowwy ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

what is it that you can’t tell us

**Doie Bunny**

nvm i just saw taeyong and i asked him if it was okay to tell you

he said yes

as long as you keep it to yourself

**Tennie Kitty**

bitch spill （￣Ω￣）

**Doie Bunny**

SHUT UP TEN (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

anyway back to tae he really likes johnny

but keep it to yourself please

**Tennie Kitty**

HOW IS THAT GROUNDBREAKING ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

the gossip is really low quality in this groupchat ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**Kunnie Bear**

you knew??

[ ](https://imgur.com/z7OeHXx)

**Tennie Kitty**

DUH

haven’t you seen the way taeyong looks at johnny???

he looks like this

which is dumb imo bc if he was married to johnny he could suck his dick every day im just sayin

**Kunnie Bear**

why did you edit a meme to clown taeyong???

ugh do you really have to be so gross

and i haven’t seen johnny and taeyong in a while how was i supposed to know

**Tennie Kitty**

i did because i could???

man good luck to taeyong tho johnny is big

**Kunnie Bear**

what

**Tennie Kitty**

i’m not kidding he’s really huge i hope taeyong is ready

**Kunnie Bear**

how do you even know that

**Tennie Kitty**

i be knowing ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

**Kunnie Bear**

HOW

**Doie Bunny**

wait ten

do you know anything then???

**Tennie Kitty**

about johnny’s monster cock?

yes

what do you want to know

why would you want to know though is he your crush too??

**Doie Bunny**

SHUT UP YOU FOOL

i mean did you witness taeyong looking at johnny like an idiot in love

or did johnny tell you taeyong was looking at him like that

**Tennie Kitty**

i saw it happen

**Doie Bunny**

oh

oh okay

**Tennie Kitty**

why

**Doie Bunny**

i just thought maybe you could tell me if johnny likes taeyong back

since you’re best friends and stuff

i’d ask myself but taeyong told me not to meddle

he’s super afraid of getting rejected so he’d rather not say anything

**Tennie Kitty**

he hasn’t told me anything

but i can investigate!

we could set them up together, that’d be fun

[ ](https://imgur.com/ku1onUu)

remember how i got lucas and jungwoo together!!

**Doie Bunny**

excuse you that was me

**Tennie Kitty**

lmao what

that was ME ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**Doie Bunny**

absolutely not

look, let’s say it was us

**Kunnie Bear**

ten i’m heading towards your room

**Tennie Kitty**

okay ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

locking the room right now ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

nvm he came in before i could do it

bitch rly took my clothes lmfao icb

**Kunnie Bear**

i look better than you do in them ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

ok that whole thing about taeyong and johnny was very interesting but

weren’t we talking about doie’s crush

**Tennie Kitty**

dont fucking lie on me wtf

get off

doyoung help!!!!

**Doie Bunny**

accept the bear tennie, accept him

also kun why would you embarrass me like that

why would you remind me i have a crush on Him

**Kunnie Bear**

whos him

also ten is pretty comfortable, surprisingly!

i asserted dominance

**Tennie Kitty**

heLP

[ ](https://imgur.com/iFHEmUg)

**Doie Bunny**

are you guys like

done clowning (´・×・｀)

**Tennie Kitty**

ok kun got off me, he said we’ll be answering with my phone

**Doie Bunny**

isn’t it gonna be hard for me follow who’s talking

**Tennie Kitty**

his phone is about to die and he’s too lazy to charge it

**Doie Bunny**

ok then

**Tennie Kitty**

kunnie asks who’s him

he said he was too tired to guess after all

same here i just wanna know

what if he’s ugly though lmao i’ll laugh at you

**Doie Bunny**

jaehyun

there, i said it

now if you’ll excuse me i’ll

disappear from earth or something

guys???

are you still here??????

HELLO

**Tennie Kitty**

oh my fucking god kim dongyoung

**Doie Bunny**

don’t call me by my full name so suddenly wtf

what happened why did you stop answering

**Tennie Kitty**

sorry we

we were totally laughing at you

this is kun btw ten is blowing his nose and wiping his tears

but jaehyun, really??

ten apologizes for calling him ugly lmao

man this is so funny i can’t

look, can we facetime or something?

**Doie Bunny**

… okay

only because I’m desperate

Doyoung watches his phone ring with the Facetime notification, and he sighs as he accepts the call. He glances at the closed door of his shared bedroom with Taeyong, and lies more comfortably on his bed, under his blanket. The connection takes a few seconds to get fully established, and he frowns as he’s met with the giggling faces of his two same-aged friends. Ten is obviously trying to catch his breath, still wiping his eyes with a tissue, and Kun is all red in the face from having laughed too much.

“I’m delighted my situation is entertaining to you, really I am! What amazing, supportive friends I have!” Doyoung complains right away, glaring at the two men through the screen.

“It’s just a little teasing!” Ten replies, smiling brightly at the camera.

“It wasn’t even that funny but seeing Ten laugh made me laugh even harder,” Kun admits, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s not even _funny_ ,” Doyoung grits his teeth, “do you guys realize what that means?”

Ten shrugs.

“Jaehyun’s pretty hot, he’s a nice guy and you get along well right? It’s not that surprising that you’ve fallen for him.”

“Ten do you hear yourself?” Doyoung asks, his pitch higher, “he’s hot and he’s nice, that’s why I don’t have a chance!”

Ten raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t understand your logic here, Doie.”

“I just…” Doyoung hesitates, “he’s too good for me, if I try to confess he’ll reject me for sure and then I’ll ruin our friendship forever,” he moans, burying his face in his hands.

“Okay Doyoung, take a deep breath,” Kun interrupts, “no one’s saying you have to confess right now. First of all, are you absolutely sure that you have a crush on him?”

Doyoung slowly nods, and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“It’s worst than I first thought,” he elaborates, “I’ve been feeling this way towards him for literal years but I thought it was just… I don’t know. I didn’t think it was real, I thought it’d go away. But my symptoms have been getting worse recently, especially if I’m near him. I feel ridiculously hot, and like two days ago we shared an indirect kiss because I drank from his cup and I had a literal mental breakdown over it once I realized.”

There’s a short pause, and Doyoung speaks up again.

“I’ve grown completely unable not to over-analyze every interaction I have with him, and it’s made things so difficult. I can’t think objectively anymore and so I have no idea if he could like me back or not, I’m so lost.”

Kun and Ten share a look, feeling a little bad they laughed so much at Doyoung’s misery. But, as if their brains worked as one, they’re soon back on track.

“It’s okay Doie, you’re not alone in this,” Kun says, smiling encouragingly, “you have us and the rest of the members.”

“Try not to let it affect you too much even if it must be quite overwhelming,” Ten adds, “also you can definitely ask us to look into it for you if you’d like.”

“Obviously,” Kun agrees, nodding.

Doyoung sniffles, loudly, and there are actual tears in his eyes following his friends’ words.

“Thank you guys, I feel ridiculous for over-reacting but I’m just feeling really overwhelmed.”

Ten waves a hand, as if to say “don’t mind”. Doyoung watches as Ten shifts, leaning his head on Kun’s shoulder, and smiles.

“You’re a big boy, you’ll be fine Doie,” Ten says, still smiling, “and it’s completely normal to feel the way you do. Take it easy, there’s no rush.”

“Yeah, be more like Ten who uses me as a pillow for no valid reason and doesn’t stress over it,” Kun sighs.

“He doesn’t stress over it because he doesn’t have a crush on you,” Doyoung sniffles.

“Kunnie is just really comfortable!” Ten grins.

Kun sighs, but Doyoung can tell it’s affectionate.

“Okay, so who knows about your crush on Jaehyun?” Kun asks as he cards his fingers through Ten’s hair.

“Taeyong and Jungwoo,” Doyoung replies, “I kinda hinted at it during a conversation with Johnny too.”

“And now there’s us too,” Ten concludes, “well that’s enough people who are close enough to Jaehyun to do something, like, ask him what he thinks of you for instance.”

Doyoung lets out a pained noise at Ten’s idea, and he shakes his head.

“I’m too afraid,” he murmurs, hugging his alpaca plushie to him. “I don’t feel ready.”

“But you do want to know if there’s a possible future for you two, don’t you?” Ten asks.

Doyoung takes his time to think about it before he answers.

“I guess so… I mean, yes, I’d love to date him if he liked me back. I’m just unsure how to get there.”

“That’s fine,” Ten grins, “I’ll see with Johnny what I can get about Jaeyun. Oh, I’ll ask about Taeyong too!”

“Be subtle when asking him about Taeyong, okay?” Doyoung says, “Taeyong seemed to feel at least as bad as me with Jaehyun – if not worse! - when he thought of Johnny rejecting him.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a good matchmaker,” Ten smiles. “I’ll be careful.”

“I’m not as close with Johnny or Jaehyun so I don’t think I’ll be much help here but I can offer moral support,” Kun chirps in, smiling too.

“Thank you,” Doyoung says, sincere, “if I can help with anything in return, let me know!”

* * *

**best enemies**

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

i have a question

**Doie the weeb**

how did you come to the conclusion that i was the best person to ask

aren’t there adults near you

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

i need you

**Doie the weeb**

oh

uh

okay?

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

i haven’t even asked johnny yet

i texted him first but he told he was filming something

so i’m asking you

**Doie the weeb**

bitch spill

what if i’m busy too

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

busy with what

i bet you’re in your digimon pj’s watching dramas while lying on your bed

**Doie the weeb**

fuck you (╬ಠ益ಠ)

what if i am

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

well that means you’re free to help me right ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

pwease bunny ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

**Doie the weeb**

SIGHS

OKAY I GUESS

do you wanna call or

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

i’m more comfortable with texting to ask you this lol

so

it’s like

normal to think that people are attractive

**Doie the weeb**

oh my god

i don’t like where this is going

ten if you like someone don’t be like in dramas okay

don’t go “i have this friend who likes someone”

just

tell me

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

wow okay lol

i remember being more supportive when you came crying in the gc about jaehyun

**Doie the weeb**

YOU AND KUN LAUGHED AT ME

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

i can’t deny that

anyway

you know the feeling of finding your bandmates attractive right

like

you do like jaehyun

so you know what i’m saying

**Doie the weeb**

uuuuuh

yes?

and?

please don’t have a crush on jaehyun please no i’m begging

or johnny, taeyong would cry

OR ME OH MY GOD NO

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

congrats, you’re awful at guessing

dw it’s not you or them

i mean idek if i have a crush lol

maybe

like

i find him attractive and i’d like to kiss him

and i like it when he hugs me

do i have a crush doyo ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶

**Doie the weeb**

uh

yeah

you sound like you’re whipped for the guy

who is it???

someone in 127?

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

nah

**Doie the weeb**

wayv???

it cant be lucas right

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

why would i even have a crush on a taken man

**Doie the weeb**

TELL ME THEN

WINWIN??? IS IT WINWIN

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Doie the weeb**

KUN???????

ten you can’t be serious

you have a crush on kun???

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

do i look like i asked for it

it’s not my fault he’s ridiculously attractive

and sexy

he’s so nice

he knows how to cook

i like it when he manhandles me and puts me into my place

and he looks cute and funny when i tease him

oh and he looks damn good in my clothes

you know now that i think of it i can see why everyone thinks he’s husband material

**Doie the weeb**

oh wow

i was not expecting that

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

did i say too much

**Doie the weeb**

i don’t think i needed to hear the manhandling part

but uh other than that ig your reasoning does make sense

did you realize that recently?

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

i mean

i have eyes like i’ve always known kun is handsome

and he’s my friend and we fit really well together

but i’ve also often wondered what it’d feel like to kiss him

especially when we’re sitting close or cuddling, i can’t help it

oh and when we’re arguing too i wanna rile him up so badly he’d push me against a wall and he’d kiss me to make me shut up you know

i just??? need to kiss him

and maybe more too idkkk

**Doie the weeb**

okay, calm down with the fantasies

i don’t need the mental image of you and kun making out

in any case

that sounds like a big crush to me, tennie

what if kun asked you out?

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

well i’d say yes

do you think kun’s into men though ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶

i can’t remember him saying anything about being attracted to men

**Doie the weeb**

per my understanding most members in our group are attracted to men so

maybe?? i also can’t remember him saying anything about it

consider asking lucas, if anyone would know it’d be him

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

oh right that’s a good idea

what if he doesn’t like men though ugh

idk what’s worse between having a crush on a het

or on someone who you know is attracted to your gender but isn’t to you

**Doie the weeb**

don’t remind me pls

if jaehyun rejects me i’m literally never gonna get over it

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

he’s not gonna reject you bunny

the man’s gay af and he’d have no taste if he did

plus you’re a pretty boy

even if you’re a weeb

and you’re fun to be around

even you’re a weeb

**Doie the weeb**

STOP CALLING ME A WEEB

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

tee-hee

well thank you for listening

i’m gonna talk with lucas and johnny

i’ll keep you updated, both about me and about jaehyun!

**Doie the weeb**

… you’re welcome

i’m going back to my drama

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

have fun bunny!

thank you again ily (♥ω♥*) (♥ω♥*)

**Doie the weeb**

ily2

* * *

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Tennie Kitty**

[ ](https://imgur.com/S7wFbuj)

look at us

doyo i’m sorry but i’m starting to believe that kun and i are the superior 96l

**Kunnie Bear**

we look good together… i’m impressed

**Doie Bunny**

WHY ARE YOU FLEXING

i look like a rat today

i did not need to see how handsome you are

**Kunnie Bear**

bro you never look like a rat what are you even saying

**Tennie Kitty**

he is a rat though

that’s literally his sign

**Doie Bunny**

you’re a rat too ten

**Tennie Kitty**

the cutest rat ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

ask kun

i bought him sweets today and he was all happy ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

that act makes me the cutest here

i’ve actually always been the cutest here

kunnie is second

and doyoung is a rat so that’s pretty self-explanatory why he’d be ranked last

**Doie Bunny**

kun is it rly that easy to win over your heart

UGH WHY WOULD YOU REMIND ME THAT IM UGLY

this is why i’ll never get a boyfriend

**Kunnie Bear**

doyoung idk which language i should use to drill into your mind that you’re not ugly

stop saying that

also ten bought me my fave sweets so for today he’s good with me

**Doie Bunny**

(இ﹏இ`｡)

i need a hug

**Tennie Kitty**

idk what you expect us to do

we’re in china

**Doie Bunny**

(இ﹏இ`｡)

why do you bully me like that

**Tennie Kitty**

want me to text jaehyun?

i’ll tell him it’s an emergency and that you need him

**Doie Bunny**

DONT

**Kunnie Bear**

yeah no you’re not doing that ten

doyoung sorry but we gotta go, we said we’d do a live on insta before dinner so we gotta do it now

**Doie Bunny**

oh okay np!

have fun!!

**Tennie Kitty**

bye bye ~

**the superior 96l**

**Kun Kun**

doyoung… bro… i think i have an issue...

**Doyoungie**

what kind

are you done with your live??

**Kun Kun**

yeah we’re done

ten left to have dinner with yangyang and xiaojun

and i cooked at the dorms

anyway

my issue is this

[ ](https://imgur.com/P3oSS2n)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6bNJhaa)

**Doyoungie**

ten???

i do agree that ten’s existence is an issue in itself

even if he… does look cute here… yikes

icb you made me say that

i feel sick

**Kun Kun**

doyoung pls focus!!

i think i have a crush on ten

what the fuck

WHAT DO I DO???

**Doyoungie**

come again

you have a crush on whomst

**Kun Kun**

[ ](https://imgur.com/wBcAeiE)

**Doyoungie**

DONT USE MY FACE TO CRY ABOUT TEN

but fr you?? like him???

do you not have TASTE

**Kun Kun**

omg stfu you’re in love with jaehyun how is that better

he’s far from perfect you know

**Doyoungie**

duh i know that i live with him

but i even like his bad sides

**Kun Kun**

that’s worrying

**Doyoungie**

back to you and ten

explain

**Kun Kun**

what is there to explain (╥_╥)

he exists and apparently i like that

**Doyoungie**

that’s it???

(´・×・｀)

**Kun Kun**

GIVE ME A MOMENT

**Doyoungie**

(´・×・｀)

**Kun Kun**

i’m sorry for clowning you when you told us about your crush on jaehyun

i shouldn’t have

**Doyoungie**

that’s karma for you

[ ](https://imgur.com/PG7Uomg)

**Kun Kun**

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT I LIKE TEN

**Doyoungie**

uh well you can be like me

when you see him just vibrate with endless love for him and

keep it all bottled up inside

occasionally cry yourself to sleep over it and most importantly

don’t forget to overthink

imagine the worst scenarios possible

once you’re scared enough you just let it brew for a few years

and you learn to live with it

[ ](https://imgur.com/JNqfYl0)

**Kun Kun**

doyoung do you need to talk about jaehyun bc you’re worrying me rn

**Doyoungie**

sorry

i try to cope with my feelings of insecurity with humor

anyway enough about me i know i’m probably never getting with jaehyun

**Kun Kun**

don’t say that (╥_╥)

ten is working real hard to get some info, i swear

don’t give up, you deserve a happy ending!

**Doyoungie**

(╥_╥)

thank you

**Kun Kun**

that’s more like it!

**Doyoungie**

so, ten?

**Kun Kun**

what should i do

**Doyoungie**

has he been acting any different with you lately?

**Kun Kun**

idk… we’ve been spending more time together because we were preparing for some shows

i guess that he’s been smiling a lot more

he’s also initiating the cuddles these days

he steals my clothes too

and i’ve caught him staring at me a few times

what do you think that means

**Doyoungie**

is he like this with everyone or is that just with you?

**Kun Kun**

he acts like this with everyone but

i think there’s something kind of different when he does it to me

it’s probably gonna sound weird but when he looks at me it’s like

there’s just the two of us? the atmosphere suddenly changes

it. makes me wanna kiss him. really badly.

IM ASHAMED

**Doyoungie**

issok kunnie

that sounds promising!

where did the pics from earlier came btw

**Kun Kun**

it’s from the live we just did

i found some screenshots the fans took

ugh i’m so confused like he was acting all cute and adorable and smiling at me so brightly

it really affected me because he was lying so close to me

he looked so pretty

the way he kept looking at me made me feel… ugh… lovesick...

and now that i look at the screenshots again i’m just like

i’m not fine

**Doyoungie**

well

congratulations on your wedding ♡＾▽＾♡

**Kun Kun**

WHAT WEDDING

HE JUST SMILED AT ME AND I LIKED IT

**Doyoungie**

you’re whipped

g-a-y

[ ](https://imgur.com/ziooIMA)

fr tho

what do you want me to do?

**Kun Kun**

idk (╥_╥)

**Doyoungie**

i can help you guys get together?

**Kun Kun**

you don’t know if he likes me!

**Doyoungie**

i can ask!

**Kun Kun**

no wait don’t

please wait

i don’t know if i want to know

i still need to think about it

maybe it’s just a short-term infatuation

i can’t ruin what’s between us just because i think i have feelings for him

**Doyoungie**

okay, i understand

take your time, there’s no rush

(•ө•)♡

**Kun Kun**

thank you doyoung

i’m still confused (இ﹏இ`｡)

**Doyoungie**

you mean

kun-fused

**Kun Kun**

really now [｡◉㉨◉]

**Doyoungie**

i was trying to lighten up the atmosphere

hehe

well lmk if you want me to look into things for you!

(•ө•)♡

**Kun Kun**

thank you doie (இ﹏இ`｡)

Doyoung lets out a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose after he closes his chatroom with Kun. Things just got so complicated, in a way he never expected. Honestly, he would’ve never seen Kun and Ten falling for each other, but he guesses that given their impressions of each other and their already existing bonds, it makes sense that their friendship headed towards a romantic path.

He sighs again. He thought his friends would help him deal with his burning feelings for Jaehyun, because at the moment he couldn’t exactly count on Taeyong, who was too busy making heart eyes at Johnny and blushing whenever the other so much as looked at him. Jungwoo was also out of the question, because being away from Lucas made him depressed, so he had been spending a lot of time going out with Mark and Yuta to keep his mind busy.

So not only is he on his own, but now he also has to deal with the fact that he should help Kun and Ten separately with their reciprocal crush on each other. Doyoung whines at that realization, and hides his face in his hands.

He jumps as he feels a body collide with his left side, and sends a judging look at a blushing Taeyong.

“What is it,” Doyoung deadpans.

“Johnny asked me out for dinner tonight, just the two of us,” Taeyong whispers in his ear, “I’m gonna die.”

“Good riddance,” Doyoung shakes his head, but he immediately regrets it seeing Taeyong’s sad puppy eyes.

“I need support,” Taeyong moans.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Doyoung apologizes, bringing Taeyong into a hug. “It’ll be fine.”

Taeyong eventually settles for circling his waist and hiding his face in his neck, and Doyoung feels like he’s got his own personal pet octopus. He’s patting Taeyong’s head, murmuring “there, there” when he suddenly makes eye contact with Jaehyun, who just came in the living room.

Doyoung’s cheeks get all red because why did Jaehyun have to come in right when Taeyong is crying over Johnny in his arms? But instead of pretending he didn’t see them cuddling, he chuckles and sits on the couch on Doyoung’s right side.

“Is Doyoung that comfortable?” Jaehyun jokes, asking Taeyong.

“The best,” Taeyong answers, getting his face out of Doyoung’s neck but keeping his arms around his waist, “you should try hugging him if you need a boost.”

“Can I?” Jaehyun asks, a cheeky smile spreading on his lips, and Doyoung feels like he’s dying a little.

“Su-sure,” he stutters, and he does his best not to let it show how much Jaehyun’s body suddenly being plastered all over his affects him.

Taeyong lets go of his waist, but Jaehyun is already circling his shoulders, resulting in Doyoung being brought against Jaehyun’s warm chest.

“You were right Tae, hugging Doyoung feels like hugging a human-sized teddy bear,” Jaehyun giggles, and Doyoung can feel his chest rising as he’s laughing.

“Who’s a teddy bear,” Doyoung complains half-heatedly, but he lets Jaehyun wrap his arms even tighter around him.

Doyoung guesses he might as well give up for now: if Jaehyun wants to cuddle him, then he’ll cuddle him back. He turns around, and buries his face in Jaehyun’s chest, curling up against him.

“I wasn’t kidding, you know,” Jaehyun whispers, “you feel really nice in my arms.”

Doyoung wishes he could answer something intelligent, but instead he merely whines and hopes Jaehyun won’t hear how loud his heartbeats are. He smiles remembering how he complained about needing a hug earlier to his friends, and feels the happiest that he’s getting his wish of spending time in his crush’s arms.

* * *

**best enemies**

**Doie the weeb**

hey ten

i got busy ytd so i didn’t get to tell you but

kun texted me after your live

and he’s noticed you acting differently around him

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

well it’s a good thing he has because i’ve been trying really hard to get myself noticed

he’d be a fool not to notice how i smile at him ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

it’s really embarrassing to be in love with him tho (╥_╥)

yangyang said i looked disgusting when talking about kun (╥_╥)

children are so rude nowadays

**Doie the weeb**

you’re not gonna ask me if he likes you?

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

well

i may act all brave and stuff

but this is relatively new to me too

having feelings for him

i’m not really sure where i’m standing and i don’t want him to be uncomfortable

so i’d rather wait for now… i’ll keep flirting with him and see how it goes

thank you for telling me he’s noticed me tho

**Doie the weeb**

well

you’re welcome ig

**Tennie (personal nuisance)**

if he asks you anything

it’s fine to confirm his doubts about my change in behavior

maybe don’t straight up tell him i like him tho lol

**Doie the weeb**

okay!!

* * *

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Tennie Kitty**

guess what ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

taeyong just sent me a pic of doyoung and jaehyun cuddling ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

he says it’s from a few days ago

anything to answer to that, bunny?

looks like things are going well with your crush

**Doie Bunny**

oh my god

this isn’t what it looks like

why don’t you mind your own business and focus on YOUR crush ten

**Kunnie Bear**

ten has a crush??

**the superior 96l**

**Kun Kun**

doyoung???

you knew ten had a crush on someone and you didn’t tell me???

… is there any way that i’m ten’s crush and you couldn’t tell me????

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Tennie Kitty**

what?? me????

i don’t have a crush on anyone lmao what are you saying doie

**the superior 96l**

**Kun Kun**

oh

oh.

nevermind.

i’m feeling so awful

i tried to persuade myself i didn’t like him that much but

rn i just want to cry

that hurts.

fuck.

**best enemies**

**Doie the weeb**

shit ten i’m so fucking sorry

i thought you sent that in our private chatroom

i’m so sorry

kun is asking me if he’s your crush what DO I DO

FUCK

TEN YOU IMBECILE

HE JUST TEXTED ME AGAIN

HE THINKS YOU DONT LOVE HIM

FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY

I KNOW I FUCKED UP IM SORRY BUT PLEASE DONT DO THAT TO HIM

TEN HES GONNA CRY

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Tennie Kitty**

KUN IM SORRY I JUST LIED

I LOVE YOU

A LOT

PLEASE DONT CRY

IM GOING TO YOUR ROOM OKAY

Kun barely has time to read the message in the groupchat that Ten barges into his room and kicks the door closed. Kun jumps in surprise, and he lets out a scream as Ten throws himself on him, making both of them lose their balance and fall on Kun’s bed. Kun’s heart is racing, Ten’s isn’t much better and they’re both breathless as Ten moves around, trying to straddle Kun. Once he’s perched on top of Kun’s hips, he takes hold of the older’s hands and squeezes them.

“I’m sorry,” Ten says, “I’m really sorry, I lied but it wasn’t true. I definitely have a crush and it’s on you and you only.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kun finally answers, “did you really have to jump on me like that? I thought I was going to break a bone-”

Ten effectively shuts him up by sealing their lips in a passionate kiss, and Kun protests. Ten swallows his moans and pushes him further against the mattress, his tongue meeting Kun’s in the midst of a messy kiss.

Ten breaks away, panting, and Kun blinks, still not believing that they just kissed.

“I’m so sorry Kunnie,” Ten apologizes once more, cupping Kun’s face with both hands and squishing his cheeks, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kun murmurs, blushing hard, “please don’t ever lie to me like that,” he adds.

“I was stupid for hurting you, baby,” Ten answers, and the petname makes Kun choke on air. “I promise I won’t do that ever again.”

“You’d better,” Kun pouts, and Ten giggles.

“Let me kiss it better.”

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Tennie Kitty**

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

**Doie Bunny**

YOURE BACK

**Kunnie Bear**

ᵔᴥᵔ

**Tennie Kitty**

we’re dating ♡＾▽＾♡

meet qian kun ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ my boyfriend (♥ω♥*)

**Doie Bunny**

oh no

pls don’t tell me this gc is gonna become doyoung the third-wheel

ARE YOU GUYS REALLY DATING BEFORE I AM????

IM MAD

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**Tennie Kitty**

see babe i told you he’d react like that ♡＾▽＾♡

**Kunnie Bear**

・㉨・

**Doie Bunny**

fr tho i’m so sorry about earlier

i didn’t notice ten sent that message to the gc

**Kunnie Bear**

it’s okay!

it allowed us to explain a lot of things and talk

we’re good now ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ

**Doie Bunny**

congratulations on becoming boyfriends!!

ღවꇳවღ

now i can finally relax

**Tennie Kitty**

thx bunny (♥ω♥*)

**Kunnie Bear**

thank youuuu

**Doie Bunny**

always be happy okay

ღවꇳවღ

**Kunnie Bear**

we will

until ten starts annoying me

**Doie Bunny**

that’s probably gonna happen soon

**Tennie Kitty**

but now i have: boyfriend privileges

**Kunnie Bear**

are you sure

**Tennie Kitty**

i’m sitting on your lap and i’ve been kissing you for like an hour

we’re this close to making plans to get married and officially become the parents line of wayv

i’d argue that yes

**Doie Bunny**

GAY

pls be considerate towards single people

who don’t have a boyfriend on whose lap to sit

and who don’t have a boyfriend to kiss and cuddle

**Tennie Kitty**

what was that pic taeyong sent me then

did jaehyun suddenly come to you and cuddle you???

**Doie Bunny**

yes

**Tennie Kitty**

um

gay

**Doie Bunny**

do u think so

**Tennie Kitty**

duh

takes one to know one

**Doie Bunny**

well

ig we’ll see

**Tennie Kitty**

johnny hasn’t told me anything so far :(

he said he’s been trying to get info but jaehyun always changes the topic of the conversation

i’m mad i can’t help you more

**Doie Bunny**

it’s okay dw

focus on yourselves for today okay?

i’m reassured you guys are fine

i’ll go now and you can enjoy some couple time!!

**Kunnie Bear**

thank you for helping us doie ♡♡♡

we love you

**Doie Bunny**

love you tooo

* * *

There are some highly suspicious noises coming out of the room he shares with Taeyong, and Doyoung is suddenly regretting opening the door. Gritting his teeth, he peeks and freezes as he sees not only his best friend but also another one of their bandmates making out on Taeyong’s bed, visibly too busy swapping saliva to have noticed the door opening.

Doyoung gapes comically, but he also quickly understands that somehow, Johnny coming into the room earlier to “watch a movie” with Taeyong turned into this full making out session. As delighted he is for the both of them to have finally gotten together after countless “dates that weren’t really dates we’re just going out the two of us as friends” and too much eye-fucking publicly, he just wanted to retrieve his phone, which is still charging on his bed.

Doyoung shifts from one leg to another, but he’s forced to admit that there is no way he’ll make it to his bed to disconnect his phone from his charger without being seen by the new couple. He’d rather not disrupt them, so he sighs discreetly and closes the door as softly as possible, coming out of his room phone-less. What is he going to do now?

As if on cue – appearing out of nowhere when Doyoung misses him seems to be Jaehyun’s new recent talent – Jaehyun comes out of his own room and beams when he sees him. Doyoung feels warmth settle in his chest as his crush walks up to him and smiles even brighter.

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung feels weak.

“Hey,” he answers, smiling timidly, “what’s up?”

“I just texted you but seeing you will be quicker: I wanted to ask you if you were free right now?”

“Uh, yes, I’m completely free. Why?”

“My cousin recommended me an animation movie that sounded really cool and I thought you could like it, so I wanted to ask if you’d like to watch it with me?”

There’s no way Doyoung would ever refuse such an opportunity, so he quickly agrees to Jaehyun’s offer. Jaehyun lets out a cute giggle and tells him to go ahead and get comfortable in his room while he gets some snacks from the kitchen.

“Do you need help?” Doyoung asks, not wanting to let Jaehyun carry everything by himself.

“I’m good,” Jaehyun winks.

“O-okay then.”

Ten minutes later, Doyoung and Jaehyun are sitting side by side on the latter’s bed, snacks piled on a tray between them as well as two soda cans. Jaehyun starts the movie while humming, and Doyoung opens a bag of popcorn, delighted to have something sweet to snack on.

“Sorry about not answering your text,” Doyoung explains between two mouthfuls of popcorn, “I left my phone to charge in my room and I was about to get it back earlier, but… uh… Taeyong and Johnny were there and they were… um, busy.”

“Busy?” Jaehyun repeats, raising an eyebrow.

Doyoung blushes and coughs.

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed Taeyong’s massive crush on Johnny? And I had my suspicions it was reciprocal and given I walked out on them making out I’d say that they finally reached a mutual conclusion.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says with a glint in his eyes, “so Johnny finally made a move, huh? We talked about feelings a lot recently and he was dying to profess his undying love for Taeyong and he just wouldn’t do it for some reason. I’m glad they’re together now.”

“Yeah, I’m glad too,” Doyoung agrees.

Since Jaehyun mentioned talking about feelings, Doyoung guesses his chance is now or never. He needs to play it cool, though.

“Speaking of feelings, is there anyone you’re interested in at the moment?”

They make eye contact and Doyoung can tell Jaehyun’s feeling panicked because of his question, and he doesn’t know whether that’s a good thing or not. Jaehyun bites on his lower lip and looks backs at his laptop, pretending to be suddenly more interested in the movie.

“I… maybe. There’s someone I think I like,” Jaehyun stutters, his cheeks and ears turning red.

It’s too vague to make an assumption that Jaehyun is speaking of him, Doyoung realizes, and he sighs inwardly. It’s becoming clearer that unless he confesses, he won’t ever know if Jaehyun likes him back.

“Wh-what about you?” Jaehyun asks.

He’s looking at Doyoung from the corner of his eye but Doyoung stares at the laptop, determined not to look back.

“There is someone,” Doyoung answers, slowly, “but I don’t think he likes me back.”

There’s a tense silence between them, and Doyoung doesn’t like it one bit. He’s still staring at Jaehyun’s laptop despite having completely given up on understanding the plot of the movie, and he doesn’t feel comfortable being scrutinized by Jaehyun, especially after such a heavy conversation.

He shifts uncomfortably, and the next thing that escapes his lips is a yell of surprise as Jaehyun suddenly pushes him against the mattress, sending snacks flying everywhere on them and on the floor. Doyoung sends Jaehyun a panicked glance, not understanding why the younger suddenly pounced on him, but his breath remains stuck in his throat as he notices the look in Jaehyun’s eyes. It’s somewhere between despair and lust, which is quite a strange combination, and Jaehyun’s next words send him into a frozen state.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asks, his arms trembling as they’re maintaining Doyoung’s shoulders against the soft mattress.

Doyoung gapes, everything happening too fast and his brain unable to compute that his crush just straddled him and asked him if they could kiss, but he manages to whisper a small, trembling “yes please.”

There’s something so fitting about Jaehyun’s lips being on his, so perfect like it’s meant to be and it fills Doyoung’s chest with warmth and longing. Kissing Jaehyun has been a years-long fantasy and it isn’t happening the way Doyoung pictured it (and he imagined a lot of ways it could happen) but it feels so good that he is willing to disregard how unconventional their confession unfolded.

Jaehyun’s grip on his shoulders is so tight it’s probably going to leave bruises, and the way he’s pushing his tongue in his mouth, chasing after its twin to make the kiss more sensuous, makes Doyoung shiver. There’s almost no doubt left that Jaehyun loves him, though Doyoung would rather make things clear and be sure that they’re boyfriends.

After a moment of kissing with too much tongue, they break away, panting against each other’s mouth. Jaehyun chuckles, and presses his forehead against Doyoung’s while smiling lovingly.

“The guy you’re interested in,” he begins, still breathing heavily, “he definitely likes you back. He’s in love with you, even.”

“You could’ve been more obvious,” Doyoung complains, frowning and pouting, “I was this close to giving up.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun replies, “being in love with you was a lot to deal with and especially given our jobs I didn’t want to make the wrong decision. But I… I realized that I’d rather try and build a future with you rather than repress what I felt and regret it later.”

“Apologies accepted,” Doyoung smiles softly, “I feel the same, I was really afraid of pretty much everything that would come with starting a relationship with you, but I guess love ended up being stronger.”

Jaehyun nuzzles their noses, and whispers a tender “I love you” to which Doyoung answers with the same three words. Jaehyun starts kissing him again, which is perfect, but this time Doyoung hears the irritating noises of the snacks being crushed under their weight so he pushes Jaehyun away, gently.

“Could we clean up before making out?” Doyoung asks, trying not to laugh, “it’s not exactly sexy to hear the chips getting broken in tiny pieces under my back while I’m trying to kiss you.”

“Oh gosh you’re right, sorry,” Jaehyun blushes.

They’re both laughing as they clean up, and soon everything is clear and they’ve put away Jaehyun’s laptop, postponing the movie for later. Doyoung lies down on Jaehyun’s bed once more, and the biggest smiles breaks out on his face as Jaehyun cuddles up to him, resting his face on his chest.

“So, um,” Doyoung hesitates, “are we dating now?”

“What else would we be if not dating?” Jaehyun asks back, confused.

“I don’t know,” Doyoung mutters, “I’m just making sure.”

Jaehyun moves so as to kiss his cheek, and smiles.

“Please be my boyfriend,” he murmurs, “I don’t have much to offer but I’ll make it worth your while.”

Doyoung giggles, and his jaw is starting to hurt because of how much he’s been smiling.

“I’ll gladly accept,” he says, “I think I have even less to offer so we should be pretty even.”

They’re giggling again when Doyoung suddenly goes “oh no!”.

“What is it babe?” Jaehyun asks, surprised.

“I just realized that this means we’ll have the same anniversary date as Taeyong and Johnny,” Doyoung pouts, “ugh, that sucks.”

Jaehyun bursts into laughter at the unexpected complaint, and he squishes Doyoung’s cheeks before pecking his mouth.

“Maybe they got together yesterday,” Jaehyun suggests, “then we wouldn’t have the same anniversary date.”

“They’d better,” Doyoung pouts, and Jaehyun sighs.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaehyun tells him, staring tenderly.

“You love me,” Doyoung retorts.

“I do,” Jaehyun agrees, “so much.”

“Kiss me again?”

“Anything for you.”

* * *

**96 linerzz legendzz**

**Tennie Kitty**

[ ](https://imgur.com/vWQ3Mpn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/IYeqQ9v)

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

me and the loml

also i just thought of a joke based on those pics

what do you call it when kun cuddles you

**Kunnie Bear**

i don’t like where this is going

**Tennie Kitty**

KUNDLING

**Doie Bunny**

cute pics but

[ ](https://imgur.com/ONaKLAx)

**Kunnie Bear**

i want a divorce

**Tennie Kitty**

you’re very welcome for the free entertainment ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

**Doie Bunny**

uh

i also have something to say but it’s not a joke

**Kunnie Bear**

?

**Doie Bunny**

[ ](https://imgur.com/T0AU6Cf)

i got a boyfriend

**Tennie Kitty**

OSFDFSOFBOS HO YMGOD

**Kunnie Bear**

STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS TEN

**Tennie Kitty**

IM SO PROUD

CONGRATULATIONS

**Kunnie Bear**

congratulations omg i’m so happy for you!!

we’re gonna have to call later so that you can tell us about everything

also we should totally do double dates when we’ll be back in korea

**Doie Bunny**

yes let’s!

hehe thank you

i guess dreams do come true

(இ﹏இ`｡)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave comments, they make me really happy uwu ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
